


strings attached

by carissima



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad dates, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: “Okay, first of all, I have never begged you for sex,” Tyson says, waggling a finger in the direction of Gabe’s face. “Second, you were the one at my place three nights ago after your own terrible date, dropping to your knees for me before we even made it to my bedroom. Nate’s still scarred, by the way.”“You should have said he was there,” Gabe grumbles.





	strings attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegreen/gifts).



> happy birthday bee! you're the bestest, and i'm sorry this is unbeta'd but uh, you're my beta ;)

Tyson falls back against the mattress, his heart pounding and without feeling in his left leg. His hair is a sweaty mess, curling against his forehead, and he feels like he’s just gone ten rounds in the ring.

“So how bad was it?” Gabe asks, sounding less out of breath than Tyson feels. “Scale of one to ten.”

“One,” Tyson says without hesitation. “Would not recommend. He was the worst. How the fuck are you not dying right now?”

“You’re dying?” Gabe asks, sounding remarkably unconcerned. “What a way to go though.”

“Don’t get a big head,” Tyson grumbles and manages to at least turn his head to look at Gabe, who’s staring up at the ceiling with a dumb grin on his face. His post-orgasm face, Tyson thinks with a wrinkle of his nose. “I was doing all the work.”

Gabe snorts and it’s so unattractive that Tyson wants to roll over and suck a mean, nasty hickey under his jaw where everyone can see it and ask him embarrassing questions about who he’s been sleeping with. Tyson doesn’t want everyone to know it’s him any more than Gabe would admit it, especially to any of their friends. The image of Gabe flushing and admitting to sleeping with someone as crass as a hickey-sucking asshole is incredibly satisfying though.

“You were just lying there,” Tyson continues, poking at Gabe’s leg with his cold toes. “Flat on your back. No effort at all. It was all me.”

“Uh huh,” Gabe says dryly and now he looks over at Tyson. Where Tyson feels utterly gross after a round of hot, sweaty sex, Gabe looks refreshed and relaxed, his hair perfectly in place and not a drop of sweat marring his beautiful body. “So don’t come over and beg me to fuck you after every terrible date you manage to go on.”

“Okay, first of all, I have never begged you for sex,” Tyson says, waggling a finger in the direction of Gabe’s face. “Second, you were the one at my place three nights ago after your own shitty date, dropping to your knees for me before we even made it to my bedroom. Nate’s still scarred, by the way.”

“You should have said he was there,” Gabe grumbles. His face has turned bright red and Tyson grins, pleased.

“He’s my roommate, Gabe,” he points out. “He also made me disinfect the entire apartment after you left.”

“Good,” Gabe says, unrepentant. “Your apartment needs a good clean.”

“Not anymore,” Tyson shoots back.

Gabe snickers quietly. “So what was wrong with tonight’s date?”

“Socks and sandals,” Tyson says after a short pause. “And he suggested I should skip dessert.”

Gabe stops laughing and frowns. “Why would you skip dessert? It’s your favorite part of the meal.”

Tyson gives him an unimpressed look. “He was implying that I could lose a few pounds, Landeskog.”

Gabe looks flat-out incredulous. “What the hell? Your body is incredible.”

Tyson immediately feels too hot, his flush instantaneous. “Shut up,” he says, a little too softly. He knows he hasn’t got the best body, especially compared to Gabe with his defined abs and toned biceps that always stretch his shirts so nicely, but he works out. He’s not ashamed to go shirtless or get naked in front of Gabe and his sculpted body.

“No, seriously, what was this guy on?” Gabe continues, clearly getting riled up as he stews over it. “What’s not to like about your body?”

“Oh my god, please shut up,” Tyson says and grabs his pillow to shove it into Gabe’s face. After a moment of spluttered surprise, Gabe wrestles it away from him and throws it off the bed, out of Tyson’s reach.

“You stole my pillow,” Tyson says mournfully.

“You threw it at me,” Gabe says flatly. “And technically, it’s my pillow.”

“Sure, if you’re gonna get all territorial on me,” Tyson mutters and throws his legs over the side of the bed, yawning and stretching his arms up high. He might still be floating a little from Gabe’s comments about his awesome bod. “Alright. Well, that’s for the sex, bro. You coming to drinks on Friday?”

“Should be, if work doesn’t kick my ass,” Gabe says, smothering a yawn. “Is Nate gonna talk to me if I turn up?”

“He might have forgiven you by then,” Tyson muses as he pulls up his boxers and wriggles into his jeans. He’d worn his best pair for his date, the ones that cling to his ass and are impossible to get on or off without a completely embarrassing sequence of moves. Somehow, Gabe had pulled them off in one smooth move which was kinda hot. “He’s seen my dick before, so he’s kinda used to it from me.”

“Oh really,” Gabe says, arching his eyebrows and looking interested.

“Shut up, he’s walked in on me having sex more than once, okay?” Tyson admits and tugs on his shirt. “First time for you though.”

Gabe looks thoughtful. “He didn’t mind us having sex though, it was just the visual aspect?”

“No, Gabe, Nate doesn’t have a problem with you putting your dick in my mouth or anywhere else, for that matter,” Tyson says, rolling his eyes. He shoves wallet and keys in his back pocket and checks his phone. He’s got a missed call from Nate and two messages from socks-and-sandals. “But yeah, he’d rather not see it.”

“Maybe he should,” Gabe says. “He could take notes.”

“Alright, big shot,” Tyson says with an amused smirk. “You’re not that great in bed.”

“Except that I am,” Gabe counters.

“Uh huh, well I’ll see you Friday maybe,” Tyson calls over his shoulder as he leaves Gabe’s bedroom and ducks into the kitchen to steal a banana from Gabe’s perfectly stocked fruit bowl. “I’ll see myself out!” he yells.

“Get out of my apartment!” Gabe yells back.

Tyson grins and shuts the door firmly behind him.

*

Tyson takes the beer Nate offers him and leans in to smack a drunk kiss to his cheek in thanks. “You’re the best, bro,” he says happily and takes a sip from the bottle.

“Oh? I thought Gabe was the best these days,” Nate says.

“Gabe?” Tyson frowns and looks over at where Gabe’s talking to EJ and Willy. “Gabe’s okay but he’s no Nate.”

“Really? That’s not what you were screaming out last night,” Nate says. “In your bedroom. Which is right next to mine. We have thin walls, dude.”

“We’ve both heard each other have sex,” Tyson says dismissively. “I don’t judge you for your edging kink, don’t judge me for having amazing sex with Gabe.”

“I don’t have an edging kink!” Nate hisses, wide-eyed. “Shut up!”

“Hey bro, it’s cool,” Tyson says cheerfully. “It’s kind of hot, actually.”

“Oh my god,” Nate groans and stares at him in horror. “Please don’t tell me you jerk off to my sex noises.”

Tyson just grins at him.

“I’m moving out,” Nate mutters. “Oh my god, Brutes.”

“Relax, I don’t mind if you jerk off to my sex noises, bro,” Tyson says sincerely. “It’s totally cool.”

“I’m not jerking off to you and Gabe having sex,” Nate says slowly, enunciating carefully. “I don’t need to hear about how much you love Gabe’s mouth or his dick, thanks.”

“Your loss,” Tyson says easily. Personally, he gets off on that shit. Specifically, when Gabe’s mouth is on his dick but also when Gabe’s dick is in him, or his fingers, or any sex they have. Gabe is easily in his top three sexual partners. It's been a real eye-opener, if he’s being honest.

“Look, Brutes,” Nate says, suddenly sounding serious and concerned. Tyson narrows his eyes and waits, certain that he’s not going to like whatever Nate’s got to say. “You and Landy. Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“Yes,” Tyson says fervently. He looks over at where Gabe is laughing at something EJ says. “It’s probably the best idea I’ve had all year.”

“So you’re not worried that it’s going to get weird?” Nate presses.

“Hmm?” Tyson drags his gaze away from Gabe’s ass, which looks amazing tonight, and looks at Nate. “Why would it get weird?”

“Because you’ve been friends for so long and now you’re hooking up?” Nate says slowly. “C’mon, Tys. That shit never ends well.”

“Okay, but we’re not really hooking up,” Tyson says.

“Right, I must have imagined seeing his dick in your mouth then,” Nate drawls.

Tyson rolls his eyes. “No, asshole. I mean, we only hook up after bad dates. With other people, not each other,” he adds quickly. “Like stalker-guy.”

Nate groans. “Man, he was the worst.”

“The worst,” Tyson agrees wholeheartedly. The guy knew where Tyson liked to get his coffee, where he worked and who Nate was, before they’d even had a first date. So creepy. “I ditched him as soon as I could, went to Gabe’s, we had sex and he listened to me vent about creepy stalker guy.”

“During sex?” Nate asks, because he’s an assole.

“No,” Tyson says cheerfully. “After he’d bent me over the kitche-”

“Stop!” Nate screeches and shoots his hand out to cover Tyson’s mouth.

Tyson licks him.

“So gross,” Nate mutters. “I’m never going to Gabe’s place ever again. Is there anywhere you haven’t had sex with him?”

Tyson pretends to think. “Your bed?” he says, because he’s an asshole too. “But seriously. It’s not a feelings thing, Nate. It’s just sex.”

“Right,” Nate says, clearly skeptical of Tyson’s ability to keep feelings away from his dick. Or something.

“You’ll see, buddy,” Tyson says confidently. His eyes drift back over to Gabe, who’s already looking right back at him. He pats Nate’s thigh as he stands up and heads over to Gabe, who’s already angled his body away from EJ and Willy and towards Tyson.

“Hey,” Gabe says. “Everything alright?”

Tyson exhales dramatically. “So there was this guy at the coffee shop this morning,” he says, feigning despair. Gabe grins at him, so there’s zero chance he’s falling for this but Tyson plows through anyway. “He tried to flirt with me while we waited for our drinks. He liked my hair.”

“Sounds terrible,” Gabe says solemnly. “He clearly has awful taste.”

Tyson aggressively clears his throat. “Well anyway,” he says, and takes a half-step forward into Gabe’s space. “It was traumatic.”

“Mmmhmm,” Gabe hums and settles his hand on Tyson’s hip. “You poor thing.”

*

Gabe blows him in the men's room. It’s awesome.

*

Tyson isn’t really sure where the whole friends with benefits thing started between him and Gabe. They’ve known each other for ages, since Gabe moved to town and started working in Nate’s office as his manager and Nate had insisted that Gabe come out for drinks with all his friends and that included Tyson, as Nate’s roommate and BFF. That was about six years ago and Tyson’s spent those six years grumbling about how attractive Gabe is and how charming and suave and what a fucking dork he is.

Had he thought about Gabe in that way? Sure. He’s had a few dreams. He’s got eyes. Gabe’s got a fantastic ass. But vague crush aside, they’ve been friends and combatants and Tyson likes to keep Gabe on his toes.

So when he’d ended up at Gabe’s after one particularly terrible date, venting about how he hadn’t had sex in four months and worrying that he was going to be single forever, he’d been taken by surprise when Gabe had offered to blow him.

“On the condition that you stop talking,” Gabe had said with a groan.

Tyson had been so sure that Gabe was just being a dick, that he’d mimed zipping his mouth and nearly lost his goddamn mind when Gabe promptly got on his knees between Tyson’s legs and unzipped his pants.

He’d come embarrassingly fast, and nearly managed a miraculous refractory time when Gabe had pulled off after swallowing, wiping at his mouth and grinning up at a dazed Tyson.

“Okay,” Tyson remembers saying shakily. Then he’d returned the favor.

And two days later, Gabe was on Tyson’s couch, complaining about his own bad date and they’d ended up fucking in Tyson’s bed, giggling and trying to keep quiet while Nate slept next door.

And, well, here they were. Four months and about 50 bad dates between them.

It definitely wasn’t a feelings thing at all.

*

Tyson bangs on Gabe’s door until he answers, looking bemused.

“What’s up?” Gabe asks. “How was your date?”

Tyson stalks inside and heads straight for the kitchen, where he opens the fridge and takes out a beer. It’s a craft beer; one of Tyson’s favorites. Gabe started keeping them in stock about a month ago.

“That bad, huh?” Gabe says with a wince. He’s leaning against the kitchen door frame, looking rumpled and gorgeous in his sweats and t-shirt, which just infuriates Tyson because no one should look that good without trying.

Tyson keeps his mouth firmly shut.

Gabe frowns, probably because Tyson has never been quiet in his entire life, and certainly not around Gabe. “Hey,” he says softly and uncrosses his arms before he starts moving towards Tyson. He wraps his arms slowly around Tyson until they’re standing in a loose hug, which is kind of completely new territory for them. Tyson’s a hugger. Gabe, not so much.

Gabe’s kiss, when it comes, is sweet and slow. Tyson withstands it for as long as he can before he slides his hands around Gabe and kisses him back, demanding more.

Tyson’s fucked Gabe a million times, in a million different positions, on almost every surface in Gabe’s apartment. This time, they fuck face-to-face on Gabe’s bed. Gabe goes so slow that Tyson’s almost sobbing by the time Gabe gets his dick inside him, and still he goes slow, driving Tyson half-mad. They kiss as they fuck and Gabe keeps one hand on Tyson’s cheek, his thumb rubbing in slow circles as he fucks Tyson so good, so deep.

Tyson comes with an embarrassing whine, just a few moments before Gabe’s grunting and coming inside of him, blindly seeking out his mouth to kiss him.

“How bad was it?” Gabe asks afterwards. Tyson’s head is on his shoulder and Gabe’s tracing out patterns on Tyson’s thigh where it’s thrown against Gabe’s legs.

“It was good,” Tyson says and squeezes his eyes shut. His heart is pounding. “He was gorgeous. Your classic tall, dark and handsome. He’s a college professor, so you know, we’ve got lots in common, except my students are seven years old and like dirt and words that might sound dirty. He’s got two brothers, loves to travel and he asked me for another date when he dropped me home.”

Gabe’s hand has stilled on his thigh.

“Yeah?” Gabe sounds confused, rather than angry, so Tyson risks opening his eyes.

“And uh, a few weeks ago, Nate warned me that this thing between us might get complicated and shit, and I said it wouldn’t, that it was just sex.”

“That’s what we agreed,” Gabe says cautiously.

“Well, that’s great except when this great guy asked me for a second date, I turned him down and walked six blocks over here instead,” Tyson says in frustration. “Gabe, I think I have feelings. My dick caught feelings.”

There’s absolute silence in the room for a whole twenty seconds before Gabe starts laughing.

“Shut up!” Tyson says crossly and tries to sit up, ready to storm out and say goodbye to his friendship with Gabe forever.

Except Gabe’s not letting him get up and he’s freakishly strong.

“What about the rest of you?” Gabe asks. “Did the rest of you catch feelings or was it just your dick?”

“I uh, don’t think it’s just my dick,” Tyson says miserably. “Sorry.”

“Tyson,” Gabe says solemnly, sliding over him until he’s laying between Tyson’s spread legs, heavy and unmovable. “I haven’t been on a date, bad or otherwise, in two months.”

“What?” Tyson’s head snaps up to stare at him. “But there was the throat-clearer, and the guy who didn’t tip.”

“I uh, might have made them up?” Gabe says with a wince. He looks deeply unapologetic.

“Oh,” Tyson says before his eyes widen. “Oh! Gabe, you asshole. We had great sex under false pretenses! You were boyfriend-fucking me!”

“Sorry,” Gabe says, and now he’s flat-out grinning, unrepentant. “What about your coffee shop guy who liked your hair?”

“Well, no one likes my hair so that was clearly a lie,” Tyson grumbles and slides his hands down Gabe’s back to ghost over his ass. He hums happily when Gabe makes a pleased sound and arches down into him.

“So no more bad dates,” Gabe says, leaning down to kiss Tyson’s neck just where he likes to be kissed.

“Nope,” Tyson agrees happily.

“We’re going out to dinner tomorrow,” Gabe says and bites down gently on Tyson’s earlobe.

“Yessss,” Tyson agrees, his eyes closing in bliss.

“And afterwards, we’re coming back here for real boyfriend sex,” Gabe says and brushes his lips over Tyson’s jaw. “Because I don’t have a bitchy roommate.”

“I’m telling Nate you called him bitchy,” Tyson breathes and turns his head towards Gabe.

“Shut up, Tyson,” Gabe says and kisses him stupid. “I’ll blow you if you stop talking.”

“I’m not falling for that again.”

“Yes you are.”

Tyson sighs happily. “Yeah, I totally am.”


End file.
